


中间人~Inbetween Man

by ladious



Series: 熔化～The Melting [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, 三米很焦虑, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese, 几乎强暴, 更辣的Dean, 热辣的天使, 贫穷的现实
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 06:38:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17017635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladious/pseuds/ladious
Summary: 这完全是关于后果的，没人能像Dean对Castiel那样做过后还能轻易脱身。关于这一点，Castiel也一样……





	中间人~Inbetween Man

**Author's Note:**

  * For [strangeandcharm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/strangeandcharm/gifts).
  * A translation of [Inbetween Man](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/440733) by Strangeandcharm. 



> 作者note：这是我最终的（好吧，也许是）“熔化”系列，谢谢大家的宝贵反馈——甚至咖啡都不起作用了，但你们让我能坚持写下去。到目前为止和已播出的第四季已经相差甚远。
> 
>  
> 
> 译者吐槽：作者显然……又想结束Melting，但，再一次失败了……
> 
>  
> 
> 和之前一样，圆括号来自作者，方括号来自我，一般为注释，偶有吐槽。

 

 

 

接下去两个月内最令人沮丧的事莫过于——当然，除了Dean一直未曾醒来——Sam实在太需要钱了。

穷尽一生，他们都在忙着玩弄手段，坑蒙拐骗，盗刷信用卡，骗取贷款，靠着这些手段过日。但他们那种过一天算一天，到手就算的生存方式，在需要长期医疗护理的现实面前简直不堪一击。Dean仅有最低限度的医疗保险——当然还是挂在他人的名下——但很快就清楚了，这根本不够。针对穷人的医疗补助还未涵盖到他的情况（“原因不明的昏迷”并非他们中意的病例），而Sam也无法争取到保险，即使他想索赔，文件却是伪造的。他最终清空了他们每一个帐户，刷爆了每一张卡，这才凑足一个月的护理费，但之后……就什么也不剩了。

当然，Bobby也帮了忙，但他能做的也有限，他又不是百万富翁。Sam发现自己为了省钱睡在车里，但他已经身无分文，游荡在医院捡点残汤剩饭，或者，如果运气好，能骗到那么一丁点，他甚至偷着使用门诊部的盥洗室，但几星期后一位护士逮着了他，把他念了一通。 ** _规矩就是规矩_** ，他说，看起来很尴尬， ** _我们不是无家可归者的收容所，孩子_** 。从那以后他们处处留意Sam，确保他不会离开他哥的病房到处游荡，Sam简直要被逼疯了。

不管世界如何变化，Dean仍在沉睡。他的身体甚至从没抽搐过。他的眼睛也不会在眼皮下颤动。他的胸口随着呼吸起伏，在床边的监视器上，读数显示的心率和血压都相当稳定；脑波读数图表表明他的脑波模式相当稳定，缓慢而节奏稳定。医生们感到困惑不解。Sam也一样，但至少他知道这是为什么。

要是他知道怎么治就好了。

他每天都坐在Dean床边，只要医院的工作人员允许，在探视时间内能留多久就多久，但一到晚上，他们就撵他走。他玩味着，思考着有没有可能亲自照顾Dean，带着他换着一家家小旅馆，边拼命攒下点钱，边等着申请的新卡下来。但他哥需要更全面的照料。Sam凝视着插入Dean鼻子里的饲管，IV线往他的静脉里输送养分，那些挂在床下的管子又帮着他排泄……他知道这里才是对Dean最好的地方，即便每天晚上将他留给陌生人都令他难以忍受。

Bobby一有机会就来陪他，Sam很是感激。Ellen打过一次电话，听见她的声音Sam高兴极了，他不得不忍住眼泪才能答话。当然，Ellen嘛，她装作根本没注意到。然而，有一个人他很想见到，那就是Castiel，但他踪影全无。Sam竭力不让自己对此怀恨在心，尤其当第一个月结束的时，那时候的情形就像是他要战斗至死才能让Dean留在医院。他们没有别的地方可去，但也没钱再住下去了。焦虑几乎让他都要病倒了。

而另一方面，Uriel倒是 ** _出现了_** 。一天早上，当Sam走进病房，发现他正站在Dean的床边。

“你到这里干什么！”他问，试着掩饰声音中的敌意。他不愿承认，但Uriel把他吓坏了，他看过他是怎样打斗的，他可不想再看一次。

Uriel的目光并未看向他，他只是盯着Dean。

“你哥哥是个傻瓜。”至少过了一分钟他才开口。

 ** _去你妈的_** ，Sam想，但他忍住了怒火。

Uriel抬起头看着他，“他的所作所为愚蠢透顶。他玷污了神圣之物。”

“Castiel会死的。”Sam怒气翻滚。

“那么他就该去死。”Uriel很快地回答道，他的声音低沉，像是刻在骨子里的痛，“Dean的所做的事，他无权这样做。”

“Castiel在哪？他为什么不亲自来说？”

Uriel看向别的地方。“他有别的职责。”

“棒极了！”Sam说，尽管理智上他知道自己应当克制，但心中的怒火却突然爆发，“所以Dean为了救一个天使放弃了他的灵魂，到头来你所能做的就是羞辱他？而Castiel？甚至觉得他连声‘谢谢’都不配得到？你们这些天使是怎么回事？为什么你们要这样对待我们，像是我们无关紧要？”

他还想再说点什么，但Uriel看他的样子，让他猛然咬紧牙关。

“ ** _你_** ，无关紧要。”Uriel说道，他的脸上流露出邪恶的微笑。

“操你妈的！”Sam大吼出声。 ** _去他的后果_** 。

Uriel又把目光转到Dean身上。天使把手掌放在他哥的额头上，Sam看着，不知所措。他保持着这个姿势好几秒，原本一直没停过的Dean心脏监护器柔和而有规律的哔哔声略微加快了一点。Sam屏住了呼吸，Dean的眼珠子在眼皮下转动着，像是在做噩梦。这是自水库那夜以来他第一次看到他动了起来。他这是要清醒了吗？

然而当Uriel把手收回，Dean又一动不动了。

“你的哥哥可能是个傻瓜，但他以为他在做正确的事。”天使说，“他不能因此受到惩罚。”Uriel的脸上突然闪过怜悯之意，和他一贯的表情相差巨大，Sam大吃一惊。“他会清醒的，Sam。这需要几个星期，但他会回到你身边。”

Sam松了口气，他甚至都没发现自己一直憋着没敢呼吸。如释重负的感觉冲刷着他，太过强烈，他感到自己的腿发软，只得艰难地坐在床边。

“谢谢。”他喘着气，用手捂住眼睛。

Uriel哼了一声，“别谢我。你才是那个在他用他那极度愚蠢的行为毁掉自己之前，阻挡住他的人。”

Sam瞪大眼睛看着天使。“你说他‘玷污了神圣之物’。他的灵魂现在是Castiel的一部分，对吧？Castiel有一部分是人类？这就是为什么他不出现——他在生他的气吗？”

“这不是你该知道的。”Uriel皱着眉头。“Castiel还有别的问题。敌人们决意要击溃他。Dean和Sam Winchester的生活现在离他该专心处理的事很遥远。”

Sam舔舔嘴唇，他觉得自己口干舌燥，“敌人们？我以为Lilith是……”

“够了！”天使举起一只手，Sam顿时沉默了。他把手伸进口袋，掏出一个信封，把它丢到床上。“这归你。随你爱怎么用，但记得提醒Dean，再也不要那么放肆，以为自己竟能帮助天使。”

Sam伸手去拿信封。当他再抬起头时，Uriel已经消失了。一阵柔和的微风卷过房间，惹得窗帘轻轻摇曳。他撅起嘴唇，让自己别那么胡思乱想，然后撕开了手中的信封。

里面一大卷钞票。Sam数了数，它们加起来有40000美金。

那天晚上他睡在旅馆里，是他这几周来睡得最舒服的一次。

 

~ ~ ~

 

一个月后，当Dean从昏迷中清醒的那个夜晚，Castiel现身了。

Sam刚洗了个澡，医院的糟糕日子似乎永无尽头，至少洗澡的时候他可以假想着把这些烦心事都统统洗掉。当他走出浴室，发现天使就站在他床边。

“你好，Samuel。”

Sam先是被房间里多了个人吓了一跳，然后才认出这是谁。“Castiel。”他很惊讶。

他没说出口的是： ** _要劳您费神来一趟可真是等得够久的_** 。

天使看起来一如既往，那一身打扮还是像以前一样，脸上留着碎胡茬，虽然他的眼睛看起来比平日更加明亮。他目不转睛地盯着Sam，瞬间带着点疯狂，Sam心想他是在欣赏自己赤裸的胸膛么？他把手放在裹着腰间的浴巾上，突然觉得有点不自在。 ** _别发神经了_** ，他想， ** _这都是你自己想出来的。_**

“Dean怎样了？”Castiel问。

“按你的同伴Uriel的说法，他很快就会醒来。”Sam回答着，试图别让自己的声音听起来饱含苦涩。“时间差不多了。”

Castiel低下头，“我很抱歉他受到了伤害。我希望这事没有发生。”

Sam等着剧烈的心跳平复，才回答道，“那样你早死了。”

“我知道，”Castiel抬起头，在房间猩红色的灯罩下他的眼睛闪烁着红光，“我本该如此。”

Sam无法回答。

“那你怎么样？”Castiel接着问，这令他吃惊。他凝视着Sam，上上下下打量着他，象在欣赏着什么，Sam感到自己脸颊发烫。

**_也许这不是他的想象。_ **

“很好，”他干脆地说着，装作没有注意到他同伴眼中的饥渴。Castiel笑了，露出牙齿，Sam皱起眉头，“你没事吧？你看起来……不一样。”

天使耸耸肩，似乎每过一秒他就变得更加活泼，“我从来就没这么好过，”他回答着，舔了舔嘴唇，“我猜你可以说我正在重新体验生活。”他笑了起来，声音在小房间里显得很刺耳。

Sam打量着他，“Dean把他灵魂给了你，”他慢慢说着，“这让你变得更像人类？这就是为什么你变了吗？”

“不，不，他并没把灵魂全给我。”Castiel纠正着，逼近了点，他竖起一根手指在空中挥舞着，玩儿似的，Sam从来就想不到他会有这样的举止。“但他给得够多了。足够了，让我能做些以前从未做过的事。”

随着这句话，他伸出手推了Sam一把，把他重重地撞到墙上，力道之大，让挂在他上方的装饰画掉了下来，砸到地上。Sam喘着气，抡起拳头抵抗着，但Castiel毫不费力地用一只手就制住了他的拳头，把他的胳膊拧过头顶，平贴在墙上。

“惊喜不！”Castiel发出嘶嘶声，靠在他的耳边，“你哥可不是唯一一个我急-着-要-上的人类。”

 ** _这不可能发生_** ，Sam快要疯了， ** _Castiel_** ** _是不会这么做的！_** 但即使他这么想，他记起了两个月前在水库里，他从Dean那里感受到的那些画面，一瞥而过的感觉，他与Castiel的性爱，快速闪过的那些片段，天使把他哥压在墙上，或是进入他，挣扎，在Impala的引擎盖上……他努力想忘掉看到的这些东西，他知道这已经侵犯了他哥最隐秘的部分，不可饶恕，Dean要是晓得他知道了，一定会羞愧而死，但是这些画面已经深深地烙在了他的脑海里。

而这个Castiel和他从Dean的眼里看到的那个似乎并没有什么不同。除了一点，他不像Dean，他真的不想做这事。

“放开我！”他吼叫着，竭尽全力，每一块肌肉都在抗挣着。他的背用力拱着墙，身体和脚向前顶去，试图把Castiel推开，但天使只是笑着，用另一只手把他压了回去。

“嘘~~~~Sammy~……你可不想把自己累垮，对吧？”

“你他妈的给我滚开！”Sam大喊起来，狂怒不已，“我不搀和你这恶心的游戏！”

“是吗？”Castiel松开了Sam的手腕，Sam咒骂起来，他发现自己的手臂还是无法动弹，它们仍然保持在他的头顶，紧靠着墙。Castiel退了一步，但Sam像是被钉死在墙上，他气喘吁吁，又沮丧又愤怒。“你好像哪也不去，对吧？”Castiel满意地咕噜着，“当然，如果你不想玩，走开就是啦。”

Sam恨得破口大骂，Castiel又笑了，“哇哦，哇哦。你可比你哥有趣得多。”

“他救了你的命，”Sam厉声说道，“你欠他的！你不能这样对我！你这狗娘养的，忘恩负义！”

Castiel的嘴突然就贴着他的耳朵，他的呼吸拂过Sam脖子上的汗毛。“你说我不能对你干啥，Sammy？你这小脑袋瓜子里到底以为我心里在想什么呢？”

一只手扯掉了他的浴巾，让他赤身裸体，Sam呻吟着，他怒火中烧，但全然无助。Castiel的手掌稳稳地把住他的臀部，几乎探进他的私处。他的皮肤是如此冰冷，Sam不禁哆嗦了一下。

“我想你是要我操你，Samuel Winchester。”Castiel在他耳边低语，气音钻进他耳朵深处，Sam厌恶地颤抖着。“你要我用同样肮脏的方式操你对吧，就像我操了你那淫荡的哥哥？”

“不，”Sam咬牙切齿，“我不想让你靠近我，你这狗屎。你差点杀了Dean现在你又这么做……你他妈的到底有什么毛病？这算哪门子天使？”

Castiel动了动，这样他就好盯着Sam的眼睛：它们冷酷，呈现冰一般的蓝色，“我？自从有个叫Jesus的家伙死在十字架上，我几乎就没机会来上一发。这得好好弥补下失去的时光，你说呢？”

Sam眨着眼看着他，突然困惑不已，这真的不像是Castiel会说的话。“你病了，”他困惑地思考着，凝视着这个攻击他的家伙，想在他眼里找出任何怜悯之意，“你不是Castiel，对吧？”

“你觉得呢？”

Sam倒吸了口气，他突然恍然大悟。“Dean的灵魂不知怎么的……对你是种毒……”

“哦，如果你知道。”Castiel粗暴地说。Sam张开嘴想说话，但Castiel强迫他的嘴唇分得更开，承受着他的愤怒，Sam只发出了含糊不清的呻吟。那舌头坚定地在他嘴里游走，压迫着他的舌头屈服让道，像是它才是掌管一切的主人，Castiel的气息带着苦味，绝不令人愉快。Sam挣扎着想闭上嘴，巴不得能狠狠咬他一口，但一只手象钳子一样握住他的咽喉，在这场暴行中，第一次，他感到了真正的恐惧。

Castiel会伤害他，他心里明白。这不是他熟知的Castiel，这像是另一个人—— ** _某种东西_** ——全然陌生。

这漫长得仿佛像是穷尽一生，然而Castiel放开了他的脖子，后退一步，舔着嘴唇，一副饥渴的模样。Sam站着喘着气，又活过来一般，他感觉到冷汗顺着他的皮肤流下。Castiel开始脱去外套，Sam不觉把脑子里出现的第一个想法说了出来。

“对不起，”他呻吟着，“我很抱歉这事发生在你身上。”

“哦，我可没觉得，”Castiel咧嘴一笑，拽着他的领带，“我可没觉得抱歉。”

“你是天使，”Sam喘息着，“你不该这么做。你被人性玷污了，被我们的原罪玷污了。你没法控制自己，对吗？哦上帝啊，Dean并没想到会这样……”

“忘了Dean吧，”Castiel咧开嘴，愉快之极，眼中闪烁着危险的光芒，“现在只有你和我。”

“你得停下，阻止你自己……”Sam刚开口，但Castiel一挥手，突然之间他被抛到空中。他狠狠地撞在放着电视机台面上，胳膊肘把屏幕砸了个粉碎，然后他发现自己四肢大开，瘫在地上，感到疼痛传遍全身。一只看不见的手又把他举起来，丢到附近的桌子上，撞到了他的笔电，一个纸咖啡杯滚到了地上。最终他面朝下紧靠着塑料桌面，两条腿悬在桌子边上，有一只手牢牢地压着他的脖子，让他动弹不得。

“这不会痛的，”Castiel愉快地说，“不会太痛。”

Sam意识到将会发生什么事，他张开嘴尖叫着，大喊，乞求，什么都好。但突然之间，那只手消失了，他感到Castiel后退了一步。他趁着这突如其来的自由，从桌子上蹒跚而下伸手到床上去拿他的行李袋，掏出武器，虽然他心知肚明，在那里面可没有任何强大到足够拿下天使的东西。

“好吧，你不知道吗？”Castiel的声音在他背后，听起来很震惊。“我想你很快会接到一通有趣的电话，Sammy。”

然后他就消失了，就这样把Sam留在空无一人的房间内，眨着眼。

 

~ ~ ~ ~

 

二十分钟后，医院来电通知他，Dean醒过来了。

 

~ ~ ~ ~

 

Dean一开始相当震惊，这倒不难理解。当然，并不是他知道为什么；他环顾着这间陌生的病房，企图弄明白特么他的感觉为什么这么古怪。迟些时候他终于搞清楚他已经在这张床上躺了两个月，他的肌肉绵软无力，身体多半忘了怎么消化固体食物，但刚一开始，他只是觉得……很难受。

Sam在快天亮时候赶到，苍白瘦削，胸口上带着一大片醒目的红色肿胀，他站姿也有些奇怪，僵硬不自然，Dean估计他衣服底下估计也伤着了一两根肋骨。“乃~起猎魔了？”他张嘴想问问，但是令人难受的金属导管深深插入他的喉咙，特么让他难以发出清楚的声音，Sam根本不知道他在说啥。但无论如何，Sam看着他那么欣喜若狂，让他有点尴尬，但他也没怎么抱怨，任由弟弟握紧着他的手，告诉他得多休息一会。

这主意看起来不错，于是Dean又陷入昏睡。

 

~ ~ ~ ~

 

“Castiel怎样了？”Dean再醒来时想起来这事了。

“他很好。”Sam答着，他小心地控制着自己的声音。他没补上的是： ** _他就是个他妈的变态，昨晚企图在桌子上强暴我，如果你连这也能原谅他。_**

现在Dean不需要听到这种事。Sam甚至不确定这事是不是要让他哥知道。

 

~ ~ ~ ~

 

昏迷上两个月后大多数人可做不到恢复如初，但Dean简直令人吃惊。医生谈及理疗，以及肌肉锻炼，总是强调他们完全不知道他这算怎么回事，Dean就像个医学上的未解之谜。不久Dean有种感觉，医生们觉得他之前的种种昏迷是装出来的。好吧，去他妈的鬼——反正他也不在那里了。

Sam带他回了旅馆，好好睡了一觉后，他们从克里夫兰出发。当然，Sam负责开车，因为Dean总是时不时就睡过去，但这几乎就像旧日重现。

 

~ ~ ~ ~

 

几周过去了，Winchester兄弟又开始猎魔，Dean的身体仍不怎么协调，似乎完全不听他的指挥，令他沮丧不已。当然，他感觉很好，但他还是很虚弱，一旦肉搏，他的力气差不多顶上一只小猫仔吧。好几次他都得靠Sam解围，最后Dean终于好好思考了下，他要是不想再搞砸，那么就是时候认真对待了，他可是从来对此敷衍了事。而今他得慢跑，锻炼身体，而不是随便来几下。当然，他恨死这个了，而且他对健康食品一向是拒绝的，但不久，这些调整开始起作用，他感觉更像他自己了。

但有件事困扰着他：为什么他醒来后一直没见到过Castiel？Sam向他解释战况并不如人意，所有的天使都得专注于此。不久，Dean就开始怀疑有些事Sam瞒着他，而时不时，他弟弟的眼睛里流露出奇怪的神情，令他迷惑不已。

而且， Sam曾失去了他长达四个月，然后这两个月几乎又以为他挺不过了。这对他太不容易了。对此Dean只有一个办法，他开玩笑，各种各样，变着法子花式整蛊，拿他取乐，让他度日如年。过了段时间，这似乎奏效了，Sam看起来快乐了点。

至少在他们抵达佐治亚之前。

 

~ ~ ~ ~

 

在Savannah的殖民园公墓大多数人都会觉得算是个迷人的墓地：数百年至今，挤满了地下墓穴，各种各样的墓碑林立其间，杂草丛生，别样的美感。可怜见的，这倒成了个古怪的旅游景点，但Dean此刻发誓只想尽可能快地冲过黑暗中杂草丛生的荒地。因为按他的经验来看，老墓地到处都是危险的坑洞，高低不平的地面加上石雕总是瘫在那里等着他一个不小心绊倒，或者更糟，跌断脚踝。这会儿他最不需要的就是碰上这种事，因为Sam有麻烦了。

“Dean！”Sam又喊着，他听见猎枪喷出盐弹打中了Cecilia McKinley，她正忙着捍卫她的骨头。早在1853年，当墓地已经太满而宣告关闭，Cecilia的墓穴被移走，但她的尸骨却留在此处。不知何故只有她知道，这把她惹火了。从那时起她一直在附近肆虐，虽然有猎人注意到了，意识到这是一个魂魄在闹腾——但最终还是造成了伤害，一个小男孩在墓地里玩耍，到了八点关门时还未离开，Cecilia杀了他。

 ** _这过分了_** ，Dean想， ** _他会喜欢耗掉这个古怪的婊子。_**

猎枪再次开火，他跑上个斜坡，看见Sam仰面躺在两块墓碑之间，正努力着再填上子弹。Cecilia站在他上方，她的面孔扭曲，充满仇恨，在夜色中一会儿清晰，一会儿又变得模糊，Dean冲她开了一发，盐弹打穿了她的右眼，这样她就没法扑下去给Sam来点狠招。

“什么事拖住你了？”Sam气喘吁吁，爬了起来。

“骨头在哪？”

Sam指了指，“我的打火机被她打飞了，”他弯下要，把手撑在腿上调整呼吸，Dean绕过他，大步走向坟墓，但Cecilia陡然瞬移到他和新挖的洞之间，双手扬起，宛如爪子。

“女人，你现在真的把我惹火了。”Dean嘶声说道，举起枪。

Cecilia突然放声大叫，身影随之忽闪着。在她身后，骨头燃烧起来，她高声尖叫，哀号着，爪子在空气中挠着。过了一会儿她消失了，Dean皱起眉头，困惑不已。他都还没能靠近坟墓——这骨头怎么就着火了？

他转身，发现Sam也是一脸茫然。“这该死的究竟是……”他问着，Sam的眉毛扬了起来，充满困惑。然后他弟弟的表情变成了震惊，他越过Dean的肩膀瞪着眼。Dean吓了一跳，猛地回过身。

“你好，Dean。”Castiel说着，手里拿着Sam的打火机。

Dean刚来得及想到这里 ** _有点不对_** —— ** _Castiel_** ** _不该有这样的笑容_** ——天使便冲他点点头，他随即斜斜地飞了出去，撞上十英尺远的一尊巨大的大理石天使像。他先撞到了雕塑的头部，眼前炸开一片星星，然后沉重地砸在地上。

接下来几分钟他都在努力让自己回过神来。他知道一些可怕的事发生了，他不能就这样躺着不管不顾，但他的身体似乎一点也不想动弹。当他最终撑开眼睛，在一片黑暗中他能看到的并不多，但他的耳朵告诉他所需要知道的一切：Sam痛苦不堪。

“ ** _停下，停手，别再……拜托……_** ”他的弟弟在哀求，Dean的脑子立刻清醒了。他坐了起来，抓着石雕天使的腿，让自己别再晃动（哦是啊，这会儿他还意识不到他这个动作多么可笑），回过头看向站在自己左边的两人。

他惊得喘不过气。

Sam悬在半空中，他的双臂展开，头向后仰着，明显在忍受着可怕的痛苦，当Dean望去，他突然爆发出一声短促的尖叫，声音刺耳，他的身体紧绷，脖子上青筋凸起。Dean不明白为什么，但毫无疑问引发这一切的就是Castiel：天使站在他弟弟面前，抬起头看着他，面带微笑，心满意足。

“不——”Sam哀号着，在半空中抽搐着，Dean突然意识到这是怎么回事，他在被扯开，他身上的骨头从中间被拉开去，好像他是被捆在刑架上。他一想到这个就感到一阵恶心，他挣扎着站起来，忍着阵阵眩晕和头疼，他必须站起来。

“Castiel，”他叫着，踉踉跄跄。他只走了几步就跪倒在地，但他已经成功地让他分心了。Sam突然掉了下来，窒息般地呛出声来，摔在草堆里。他瘫在那里，呻吟着，Castiel似被逗乐了，瞥了他一眼，转过来对着Dean。

“我没想到你还能爬起来。”天使说。

Dean仰头望向Castiel。这有点不对。他的意识在脑子里冲他大喊，他漏掉了什么，非常重要的……

一个念头闪电般地击中了他，他太过震惊，猛吸了口气，“你不是Castiel。”

Castiel把脑袋歪向一边，“当真？”

Dean爬了起来，手颤抖着插进口袋里。“你不是天使，”他痛苦地说，“你是个恶魔！”

Castiel叹了口气，“哦，早知道我骗不了你。”他说着，眼眶里突然一片漆黑。

Sam惊得喘不过气来。

Dean毫不犹豫。他冲着Castiel掷出刀子，但恶魔早已有所准备。Dean的准头简直偏得离谱，他发现自己被丢到一边的墓碑上，背部着地，疼痛像是炸开一般，他喘着气，哦是啊，这真他妈的痛。

瞬间，Castiel在他面前蹲下，他的脸色在漆黑一片的眼睛映衬下更显苍白。“可怜的Dean，”他调侃着，“你为了你的天使男友放弃了灵魂，以为这样是在帮他，但你那肮脏可怜，区区凡人的本质只能削弱他。一旦你腐化他的力量，一个恶魔就能轻松把他赶出皮囊。我真的挺感谢——所有的努力，痛苦，如此一来我就可以做到这点。”

“他在哪里？”Dean喘不过气，“你对他干了什么？”

“哦，他可是在享受美好时光。我把他囚禁在腐烂的尸体内，埋在地下很深很深的地方。你知道这是什么感觉，对吧Dean？”

Dean看见小刀在昏暗的月光下闪着光，只有几步之遥，他怀疑自己是否能在恶魔移动之前够着它。Castiel笑着，从他脸上就看穿了他的想法。他抓着Dean的右手，拖着他穿过草地，离刀子越来越远，直到Sam身边。疼痛贯穿了他的肩胛骨，Dean不禁大叫出声，那块墓碑肯定对他造成了不少伤害。

“那么，”Castiel清清嗓子，放开Dean的胳膊，低头看着兄弟俩。“我现在该和你们玩点啥好呢？通常来说，到了这份上，你们人类就差不多该就着灵魂讨价还价了，但鉴于Dean根本剩得不多了，而Sam嘛……”他用脚戳戳Sam的背，让他呻吟起来。“这么说吧，Lilith对你的灵魂真的不怎么上心。她只是要你死。”

“你-你到底什么时候……”Sam挣扎着。Dean背靠着他躺着，但他能从他的声音里听出痛苦；他感到同情和愤怒翻滚着，皮肤刺痛。

“哦，已经有好些时候了。自从流言传开，你哥削弱了一个天使，这猎物可是千载难逢；你那——哦~神-圣-无-比的Cas倒是反抗得够厉害的。”恶魔大笑，然后他停了下来，故意摆出一副困惑的模样。“等等……或者，你问我这个是想知道在那天晚上，到底是我还是他差点就能把你给上了？我知道有时候我们还是很难区分的——恶魔呀天使啊。我们都挺爱看到一个裸体的温家男孩。”

Dean感到Sam在他身旁缩成一团。他咬紧牙关，想知道他妈的他到底漏掉了什么，他感觉怒火中烧。恶魔的视线从Sam转到Dean身上，他笑了起来。“啊，我知道了。你没告诉你哥我们那小小的私通。你知道的，Sammy很讨人喜欢，他吻起来就像个顶极的男妓。真可惜我们没机会再进一步，真正深入一番。那会儿你在医院病床上醒来，我不得不离开，去制服那只天使。”他俯身靠近Dean，阴险地耳语着，“要知道，你们俩仍然联接着。他很可能现在仍可以感受到你的痛苦。”

“我希望他能感觉到当我把你连锅踹回地狱时会是多么高兴。”Dean低声嘀咕着。

恶魔直起身来，看起来若有所思。Dean瞥了他一眼，感到自己的心脏在胸膛里砰砰直跳，他就是Castiel，但他不是——他的表情太放松，太过有活力，这简直要把他吓疯了。他只要一想到再也见不到他的Castiel，突如其来的悲痛立刻狠狠地搅动着他的内脏。他们得想个办法打败这个恶魔。他们一定得做到。

“你知道……”Castiel说得很慢，“我看不出有什么理由Sammy和我现在不能继续那天被打断的深入关系。我还欠着他，得给他来上一炮。我相信你会喜欢在边上看着，对吧？你已经享用过这个身体了，所以你知道的，这会让他感觉有多棒。如果你乐意你也可以一起呀。”

Dean绝望地闭上眼睛。然而一秒钟后，他感到Sam在他身后吸了口气，甚至在他睁眼之前他就知道发生了什么，之后，他甚至看见黑烟从Castiel的嘴里涌出，像是忍不住要呕吐，一点点迸发出来。

“不！”恶魔厉声说道，不知怎么的他又设法把它吞了回去。“你 ** _不够_** 强大，没法对付我，你这个肮脏的杂种！”

他伸出手抓住Sam的头发，把他直拖了起来。Sam痛苦地抽着气，他的面孔扭曲，充满痛苦。Castiel拽着他站了几秒，随即轻蔑地把他丢到一边。Sam撞到草地上，滚动着……但，Dean已经不去看他了，他知道这就是他等着的机会。他提着一口气——这几乎不可能——肾上腺素激增，他猛地蹬起，越过短短的距离，恰恰把自己一股脑摔到刀子边上，他的手指立即抓住刀柄。

恶魔在他身后嘶嘶作响，Dean转过身，举起手要把刀子抛过去。但接着，他便无法动弹，Castiel举起一只手，隔着虚空抓住他，用他的意念把他冻住了。“ ** _不_** ，”他呻吟着，感到他的心脏快从胸膛里蹦出来了， ** _就差这么一点……_**

“想都别想，”Castiel啐了一口，他的眼睛闪闪发亮。“你将会服从我。”

“操你的！”Dean大叫，用尽每一分力气反抗着控制他的力量。

恶魔皱起眉头，咳嗽起来。他惊讶地盯着突然从他嘴里冒出的黑烟，一个转身瞪着Sam，愤怒扭曲了他的容颜。Dean眨眨眼瞥向他弟弟。Sam就跪在不远处，血从他的鼻子滚滚流下，他举起手，正对着Castiel所站的位置。在Dean的注视下，Sam的面孔痛苦地扭曲着，但他毫不犹豫，他决心驱逐Castiel，无论代价为何。

但他似乎不够强壮。恶魔在Castiel的嘴边滑出滑进，最终他仍把所有黑烟都吞了进去，咆哮起来，愤怒像是在他脸上燃烧，他向Sam逼近一步。几乎同时，Dean感觉到困着他的力量像是轻微地荡起了涟漪。他又推了一把，终于，他艰难地喘着气，自由了。

他甚至都没瞄准就扔出了刀子。他知道这一定会命中，毕竟，他离天使太近了。

刀子插进他的咽喉，直没刀柄，Castiel猝然一颤。他仍站了几秒，眼睛突然望向Dean，惊讶的表情，接着颓然跪下，他的容器内部开始泛起火花，噼啪作响。Dean盯着他，喘着气，希望他快去死，然后，一切结束了。Castiel的尸体先是面朝下倒在草地上，抽搐了一次，然后就不动了。

寂静在墓地里弥漫着，唯有Sam轰然倒地，小小的呻吟声打破了这份死寂。Dean摇摇晃晃地站起来跑到他身边，重重地跪倒在地，焦急地把他翻过身抱起来。

“你还好吗？Sammy？？”

Sam的脸象死一般惨白，全身颤抖，但他勉强一笑，点点头。他的视线越过Dean盯着Castiel，仍在震惊中。“我不-不知道他是个恶魔，”他呛了一下，“我以为它是Castiel。我以为他是病了还是怎-怎么了。”

Dean重重地吐出一口气，但这次是因为宽慰，他坐直身体，小心翼翼地用手摸着头上的肿块，这举动牵拉到背上巨大的瘀伤，他不禁颤了一下。 ** _我去_** ，在这之后他俩真的都需要时间好好修养一番。

“你不可能知道，”他说，“谁晓得一个恶魔竟然能偷走天使的身体？这些狗娘养的，鬼鬼祟祟。”

“我以为它是C-Castiel，”Sam重复着，抬起头看向Dean。

Dean突然明白了，他弟弟是想告诉他什么。对恶魔所提到的那个夜晚他并不清楚所有发生的一切，但他听到的足够让他猜出来了。 ** _你知道的，_** ** _Sammy_** ** _很讨人喜欢……他吻起来就像个顶极的男妓……_**

“你以为是Castiel想强迫你，”他低语着，背上一阵发冷，“一直以来，你以为他对你做了那事。怪不得我一问到他你就扯开话题。”

Sam深吸了口气，抬头望着星星。“你觉得Castiel现在会在哪？”

Dean感到寒意罩了上来，“在地下深处，”他说，记起恶魔的说辞，“困在尸体里。该死的我们要怎么才能找到他？现在我们该怎么办？”

Sam摇摇头，Dean转过身，尸体就倒在他们旁边，他把它翻了过来。他已经准备好面对这惊吓了，但当他瞥见Castiel已经完全死了，眼睛空洞地瞪着虚空，身体僵硬安静地躺在草地上，他再怎么都不可能准备好面对这一切。Dean吞咽着，拼命压下疯狂涌现的失落，试图告诉自己这并非Castiel。他刚刚并没真的杀了那人，那个人他关心得要命，昏迷了两个月全是为了他。这不是他。这不是他。

但感觉这就是他。

他伸出手，拔出Castiel脖子上的刀，他低下眼不敢再看他的脸，只是在草上擦去了血迹。就算只是看着也实在太痛苦了。他转向Sam，感觉脑袋要炸开了。

“我们该走了。”他说。

一阵微风漫过他们身侧，不知从何处而来。Dean皱起眉头，视线扫过寂寥无人的墓园，感觉到有点刺痛。

“怎么了？”Sam问道。他抬起头，但并未起身。

“我不知道，”Dean回答着，心烦意乱，“我想……我能感觉到……”

黎明开始破晓。太阳的光线改变了天空的颜色，墓碑投下的阴影爬向他们；十字架，天使，大大小小的矩形投射在草地上。Dean凝视着那光线，感到一阵出乎意料的暖意冲刷着他的身体，但这并非来自太阳。

事实上，这根本不是日出。

“这是Castiel，”他对Sam说，声音里带着怀疑。“我们得闭上眼睛。”风席卷着他们身边的草，他喘着气，被这力量拍打着，看着那光在移动，越来越近。“马上！”他补上一句，几乎大吼出声。

他本能地靠在他弟弟身上，用他的身体挡住他的眼。他紧闭双眼，尽可能闭得越紧越好，把手掌也按在眼睛上。他记起帕梅拉和她的眼眶烧起来那肉的味道，咽下突如其来的恐惧——Castiel如此强大，如此危险，他即便是无意也能伤了他和Sam。此刻光线强到难以置信，他感到Sam在他身下发抖，这只可能是恐惧。风冲击着他的身体，那力量几乎要把他掀翻，让他摔倒在他弟弟的胸前，但他很快站稳了。

然后这一切就消失了。Dean感到黑暗再度降临，仿佛有谁把开关打开了。

他把手从眼睛上拿开，眨了眨眼，低头看着Sam。他的弟弟恰好在同时睁开眼，疑惑地看着他。不约而同，他们转向旁边的尸体。

它在呼吸。

“Castiel？”Dean吐着气，“是你吗？”

有那么几秒啥也没发生，接着Castiel突然坐得笔直，大大喘息着，双手向前伸着仿佛他在推着什么东西。他大叫着，以一种Dean无法理解的语言，然后他似乎镇定下来，回过神来。他深吸了几口空气，转头看向他的同伴。

“Dean。”他说，颤抖着。

“你还好吗？”Dean问着，上下打量着他。在他喉咙上的伤口不见了，但天使脸上的表情很不自然。

“我被……我被埋起来了。”Castiel这么说着，听起来很困惑，“我出不去。”

“一个恶魔偷了你的身体，”Dean解释道，他纳闷Castiel到底能记得多少。他看起来是那么的……脆弱。“他说他把你囚禁在地下。”

Castiel看进Dean的眼睛，然后瞥了Sam一眼，后者仍在地上还没动过。“它让你受伤了吗？”

“我很好。”Sam告诉他，有那么点犹豫不决，Dean担心地扫了他一眼。这是头一回，他感到他弟弟远比他所承认的还伤得更厉害。仿佛是他无法在天使面前撒谎，但到底这让Dean安心了点。

Castiel并没留意到Sam的欺瞒，他凝视四周，接着谨慎地站起来，低头看着自己的身体，仿佛之前从未见过它一般。Dean随着他起身视线向上跟着他，深深地呼吸着，充满敬畏。他几乎可看见纯粹的力量在他周围荡漾，绕着他的肉体扭曲蜿蜒，把这躯壳收纳其中，牢牢控制住。这太奇妙了，无法形容。然后他眨眨眼，这感觉消失了，但Castiel低头看着他，眼眸清澈明亮，再一次，每一寸都是那个原来的他了。

“我得走了。”天使平静地说。“我已经离开太久了。”

Dean点点头，他不敢开口，不知道自己会说出什么。 ** _Castiel_** ** _回来了。而_** ** _Castiel_** ** _太漂亮了。太美了，他简直都没法看着他。_**

“谢谢。”Castiel冲他们俩点点头，“我很快就会回来的。”

然后他消失了：羽毛沙沙作响，突如其来一阵风，而后什么都没了。Dean凝视着他曾在的那片空地，深深地吸了口气，想让自己振作起来。他的心跳得那么激烈，就像最初Castiel亲吻他那次，那已经是好几个月前了。所有的一切，当他被告知必须远离彼此，他所埋葬在心底的一切，突然挣脱束缚，冲进他身体的每个角落，感情摇晃着从它们躲藏的地方喷涌而出，宛如飓风扫过他的灵魂。也许就是这样：那时候他 ** _已经_** 没剩多少灵魂了，直到Castiel回到他身边，把它放回原来的地方，也许就那几秒。天使站在他面前的那一刻，Dean感觉这完成了。完整了。

他低下头看着自己的手，它们在发抖。该死，这糟透了。

他再一次失去了。

 

~ ~ ~ ~

 

最终，Dean不得不小心地帮他弟弟把骨头复位，包括他的两边的手腕，一侧的肩膀，两根手指和他左手拇指。Sam灌下不少威士忌，没有抱怨，直到他昏了过去，说起来这还算不错的，这样至少Dean就能放手检查，不必担心又伤到他，拽着他的腿，怀疑这该死的要是有必要的话，到底怎么才能把大腿骨接回髋关节。谢天谢地，事情还没那么糟。

他估计至少有一周他们得呆在这旅馆哪也去不了。出了这事后，Sam没可能在两天内就能起舞。那个恶魔真是把他搞得一团糟。Dean总是忍不住一直想到那时他脸上的表情——好吧，Castiel的表情——当那刀子没入他的咽喉，这份记忆让他高兴了点。

他睡了一会儿，醒来时天已经黑了，然后他出去吃了点东西。Sam昏得人事不知，所以他独自用餐，他不小心靠在椅背上，顿时肩胛骨上炸开一片疼痛，他立马缩起身子。迟些时候他找了面镜子，发现那上面布满伤痕，有够壮观。说来奇怪，他觉得有点自豪。

Sam醒过一次，他喝了点水，蹒跚着上了次洗手间，然后Dean递给他一把止痛药，看着他又昏昏入睡。那之后，夜晚过得很慢，房间变得太热，于是他决定到外面去坐会儿。

Castiel倚着Impala，整个停车场空荡荡的。不知怎的，Dean对他出现在这里并不奇怪。

“嘿。”他说。显然是多此一举。

“你的兄弟如何了？”Castiel问道，冲着房门点头示意。

“他会活下来的，”Dean皱着眉头，“有些恶魔折磨起人来比别人要更别出心裁。这家伙就很有创意。”

“他的名字是Odell。”

Dean耸耸肩，“无关紧要了。他死了。你回来了。”他撅着嘴，若有所思，“他到底是怎么进到你身体里的？”

Castiel的肩膀绷紧了。他低下头，双手插进口袋里。“他给我下套。”

“是因为我吗？因为我的灵魂削弱了你？”

天使抬起头看着Dean，他微微歪着脑袋，睁大眼睛凝视着他，“你不可自责。”

Dean阴郁地笑了，“哦，我不。即使我知道那天晚上我在克利夫兰做了什么事，我还是会做，不管怎样。伙计，你那时候就要死了。这事没得选。”

“你可能也会死。”

“我不会。”

“只是因为Sam介入了。”

Dean耸耸肩。

Castiel盯着他，表情难以辨认，“Dean，”他说着，然后只是稍微犹豫了一下，又继续说道，“你爱我吗？”

哇哦，Dean的呼吸卡在了喉咙里，他僵住了，为这个如此直白的问题烦恼不安。Castiel严肃地注视着他，全神贯注等着他回答，Dean意识到这可不是随便开个玩笑，或撒个谎，或换个话题的时候。这很重要。

“我想是这样的，”他回答，“我是说……是的，我是真的这么想的。”

现在这似乎更真了，他已经大声说出来了。

Castiel又低下头不知在看着啥，他沉默不语。Dean走得更近了点，直到站在他身边。“我想照着人们习惯的方式，这时候你要么能接受，报以同样的感情，要么拒绝我，告诉我玩完了。”他如此说道。

天使叹了口气，“这太难了，Dean。”

“是啊，”Dean苦涩地说，“世界末日还有那该死的一切。我知道，我记得。我猜我救你命那会儿又打破了戒令对吧？”

Castiel抬起头来对上他的视线，Dean顿时快窒息了，这太过强烈。 ** _他妈的，他太美了。_**

“现在事情不同了，”天使温柔地说，“战斗仍在进行，赌注仍未改变，但事实上，比起我是个天使而你是人类，还有更多需要担心的。”

Dean吞咽了一下，“我猜我的灵魂模糊了这一界线，是吗？”

“是的，你做到了。”

“所以这消息对我们来说算是好还是坏？”

Castiel摇摇头，他的眼睛在街灯的映衬下闪闪发亮。“对我们而言这从来就不是好消息，Dean，你必须接受这一点。”

“所以我们就又回到原点？假装我们什么也不是？”Dean感到他的怒火蹭地上来了。“天杀的！圣母啊，Cas！我把我他妈的 **灵魂** 都给了你——我还要怎么做才能证明我有多在乎你？”

“主并未质疑你对我的感情，”Castiel说，Dean突然想起谁才是Castiel的主宰，每当他冒出这个念头，一阵诡异的颤抖就会贯穿他的身躯。他尽量不去想。

“好吧，”他说，试探着问道，“那你对我有什么感觉？”

Castiel笑了，突然放松下来。“你以为呢？”

Dean盯着他，世界似乎在远去，不复存在。他的目光落在Castiel的唇上，又扫过他的下巴，沿着他的脖子看下去，钻进他的衣领。他的头发支棱着几撮，在他脑袋上显得那么完美无缺。他凝视着Castiel的睫毛，他的眼睛如此真诚，脸上带着轻柔愉快的表情。

“我想我现在必须这么干了，”Dean只说得出这几个字，他攥住Castiel的大衣将他拉过来贴近自己，好亲吻他。Castiel紧张起来，却任由他摆布，不一会儿，他张开嘴放任Dean的舌头长驱直入，饥渴地吞咽着。Dean在他的嘴里呻吟着，感到欲望像大浪般席卷了他的身体，突然之间，他想把Castiel扔到Impala的引擎盖上，就在这里，当着上帝和所有人的面，就这么把他给办了。这个想法把他逗乐了，他琢磨着佐治亚有没有什么法律禁止在公共场合和天使发生关系？

Castiel贴着他的嘴唇呻吟着，他感觉到有只手像是蛇一般爬上了他的后脑勺，以他熟知的方式把他拉得更近。Castiel的味道一如既往，这是Dean所知道的最强的催情剂，他的分身只需要一分钟就在裤子里开始发硬，突如其来的压力让他猛得向前顶去，他要让Castiel完全知道自己的感受。

天使以同样的方式予以回应，Dean匆忙中断了他们的吻，突然担心起来，他们也许会在路灯下被逮个正着？“停下，”他低语着，喘着气，“我们得找个隐秘点的地方。我可不想让天使被逮捕。”

“哦，你就喜欢自吹自擂，”Castiel轻声抱怨着，Dean笑了。一只手抓住他的胳膊，把他拉到一边，远离汽车，离开停车场，走进一小片树林，恰好避开马路和旅馆的视线。Castiel没有浪费任何时间，立刻把Dean推着撞到树干上，引得他短促地抽着气，因为疼痛从的他肩胛骨漫开，但这一难受的感觉很快就被抛到九霄云外，因为Castiel紧紧地贴着他，在他的脖子上蹭来蹭去，用牙齿一点点咬着他的下巴。

Dean呻吟出声，大概介乎于 ** _哦，上帝啊_** 和 ** _操，这就对了_** 之间；他甚至不知道自己在干什么。突如其来的，他松开他的皮带，他感到Castiel扭动着解开了他自己的。纽扣弹出，布料顺着他的皮肤滑落，突然之间，夜晚温暖的空气打中了他的腿和腹股沟。几秒种后，一个温暖的天使也撞了上来，他喘息着，又惊又喜，Castiel的分身沿着他的长物轻轻滑过。

“Dean，”Castiel靠着他的脸颊喃喃自语，听到自己的名字在天使的唇边滑动，Dean无法控制，呻吟出声，Castiel诉说的方式宛如在祈祷，仿佛他就是天使所崇拜之物。

“Castiel，”他的气息回应着他，他想知道穷尽他的一生，是否还有另一个词当他这么说出来时，当那几个音节在他的舌尖上跳跃，能让他感到再正确不过了。

他把手探下去，放在他的分身上，撸了几下，然后向右移了一点，换去抓住Castiel的阴茎。他猛然收紧，Castiel靠着他突然颤动了一下，他已是如此之硬，Dean觉得他坚持不了多久了。接着，一只手围上了他自己的小兄弟，带得他猝然一震，他无法抑制，猛地将自己刺进Castiel的手掌中，每一丁点感觉都集中在他的分身上。

他很快就到达了顶端，跌撞在Castiel的身上，勉强掩住了自己的哭声。他大为惊讶，自己那么快就到了，但太过紧张，什么都没能照应到。当他靠着同伴的肩膀喘着气，他感觉到在他身下，Castiel猛地绷紧身体，天使也到了——Dean难耐地呻吟着，一股突如其来的极度狂喜席卷着，与他刚刚从自己的高潮中体验到的迷幻般的余韵混合在一起，冲刷着他的全身。这感觉如此强烈，他感到他的腿在他下面移动，他跪倒在地，Castiel跟着他一起跌在地上。

 ** _天杀的圣母啊_** ，他想，震惊了。 ** _我刚刚是感觉到_** ** _Castiel_** ** _到了吗？_**

他目瞪口呆，花了整整一分钟才注意到天在下雪。

至少，他以为这是雪，他的脑袋还在陷在狂喜中不能自拔，目前就犹如机器超负荷运转，无暇理解发生的一切。一旦他恢复理智，他立刻知道自己错了，碎片太巨大了。它们实际上是白色的花瓣，从他头顶的树上纷纷扬扬飘下，像是他自己一个人的彩带游行一般。

“Franklinia alatamaha，”Castiel平静地说着，随着Dean的视线凝视着树冠。

[美国原产的植物-富兰克林树，学名： **Franklinia alatamaha** ，山茶科富兰克林树属乔木或灌木，是美国费城物学家约翰和威廉·巴顿1765年10月在佐治亚州首次看到这种奇特的植物，为纪念本杰明.富兰克林，命名为富兰克林树，后来在美国各地繁殖，我国现在也有种植，但其祖先就那一棵树。]

“哈？”Dean随口应着，他还是有点迷糊。

“这是一棵富兰克林树，以本杰明·富兰克林命名。它们过去在南方很常见，现在在野外却灭绝了。”

Dean低头看着他，“你在讨论植物学的时候我还是觉得你很辣，这是不是有点不对。”

花瓣继续落在他们身边。“这是你干的吗？”Dean问，他已经知道答案了。

Castiel突然一笑。“这附近没有山，我得移点东西。”

“真有趣。”

Castiel俯下身，饥渴地吻着他，用一只湿漉漉的手揉着Dean的头发，在他的嘴里叹息着，像是最终的爆发。Dean热切地吻了回去，迷失在这一感觉里，同时克制着自己别去多想Castiel的手是因为汗水而湿漉漉或者……好吧，别的什么东西。管他呢，他余生有的是时间洗澡。此时此刻他所能想到的只有Castiel的嘴唇正与他难舍难分，那种温暖，美味的感觉仍笼罩着他的躯体。

“我得走了。”Castiel最终说道，他的眼中带着遗憾，把自己从Dean的怀里拉出来。猛然间，他看起来那么富有活力。亦像是人类的感觉，还带着点脆弱。Dean拉住他的手臂，摇摇头。

“留下来。”他要求着。

“我不能。”Castiel挣脱出来。他站起来转过身去，穿上裤子，像是他突然很难为情。Dean为他这举动咧嘴一笑，带着悲伤。

“你没有说完关于上帝的事，”想了一会儿他说道，“你说祂知道我对你的感情。那么我想祂也知道你对我的感情吧？”

“是的，”Castiel平静地承认。他低下头看着Dean。

“然后呢？”

“又怎么了？”

Dean叹了口气。“如果祂知道我们的感情，为什么祂仍然反对我们见面？当然比起这个，天启更重要。祂是觉得我们无法共存还是怎么的？”

Castiel打量着Dean好一会儿，然后蹲在他面前，他的表情很严肃。他把手放在Dean脸上，摇了摇头。

“你不明白，Dean。当你把你的灵魂给了我，你同时就削弱了我。一个恶魔强迫我离开我的身体，把我囚禁起来。”

“我知道，”Dean温柔地说，“但你现在回来了。”

Castiel的眼睛睁得大大的，充满真诚。“这是有影响的，”他解释道，“一个恶魔永远也不可能对一个天使犯下如此勾当，前所未闻。这就是为什么当Odell打败了我，一个强大的力量就被释放出来了。”

“一个力量？”Dean皱起眉头，“什么样的力量？”

Castiel的面孔绝望而悲伤。“Dean，当那个恶魔接管了我的身体……”他叹了口气，“他把我变成了一个封印，Dean。而他打碎了我。都是因为我的弱点，Lucifer离自由更近一步了。”

Dean看着他，目瞪口呆。

“这就是为什么我们不应该在一起。”Castiel说道，“这就是为什么这不被允许。我们太危险了。这场战争，不需要变得更复杂了。”

“噢，我的天哪。”Dean在Castiel离开之前都没能喘过气。

 

~ ~ ~ ~

 

当他消失以后，他在树下坐了很久很久。久到风吹走了大部分花瓣。

 

 

 

 

END


End file.
